elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Ra Nagah
Steckbrief Auf mehrfaches beten des Chats hier mein Steckbrief * ein Monat: Oktober (wegen der angenehmen Brise) * ein Wochentag: Freitag * eine Tageszeit: Nacht * ein Planet: Erde * ein Tier: Hund * eine Richtung: Nördlich (wegen der Kälte) * eine Zahl: 24 * ein Kleidungsstück: Jogginghose * ein Schmuckstück: Wofür brauche ich Schmuck? * eine Pflanze: Kaktus * ein Baum: Eiche * ein Vogel: Eule * ein Möbelstück: Das einzig wahre Bett * ein Wetter: Bewölkt * ein mythisches Wesen: Ein sprechender Stein * eine Farbe: Grün * ein Element: Luft * ein Körperteil: Mein Mund( ich liebe Essen) * ein Wort: Schlafen * ein Gefühl: Freude * ein Getränk: Wasser (das ist wirklich nicht lame sondern lecker) * eine Eissorte: Keks Eis * eine Stadt: Oslo Steckbrief 2 * 1. Dein Name ist? -->Tom * 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? -->Tommy * 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Herbst * 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Viel zu unsportlich * 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Niemals * 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Nein * 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> - * 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Rock, Spiel Soundtracks (Zelda, Skyrim, ....) * 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> Nein. * 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein * 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Ich finde sie ganz interessant * 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> Kp * 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 2. * 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Ja * 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Esspapier * 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? -->Schwarz * 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Balkonien * 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nein * 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Programmierer * 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Aliens , Herr der Ringe, Avatar, und noch viele andere * 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Auf jeden Fall * 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Alle Teile + Hobbit * 23. Die Filme gesehen? -->Ja * 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Das Buch hat ab einen bestimmten Punkt nur noch Augenkrebs verursacht aber die Filme waren AWESOME! * 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Jumpervieper ( ich hab das schon als Kind verschrieben aber will es behalten) * 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 17:35 * 27. Welches Wetter? --> Sonnenschein und Warm :( * 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen sind klein und immer als eine leutende Kugel dargestellt * 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Klar * 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Ja * 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Jep * 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> A true marksman never misses his mark * 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Schattendämon mit Flügeln * 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Hard Rock * 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Lordi * 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix * 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Luft * 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman * 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy * 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Schwert * 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm * 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein * 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Nein * 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Grün, Blau, Grau * 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Easy Peasy * 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. * 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Artemis Fowl * 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Meh * 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja * 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Wenn die Arbeit klappt dann ja * 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Einigermaßen * 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nope * 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Na klar * 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Ja * 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein Hund * 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Kaiser Wilhelm * 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Mädchen * 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Freunde, Schnitzel, Karate * 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Ja * 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Foo Fighters * 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Zu ( wer braucht den bitte FRISCHLUFT) * 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Meine Puns Lieblings sachen * 63. Eissorte? -->Keks Eis * 64. Buch? --> Faust * 65. Wort? -->Damn * 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Viersen * 68. Computerspiel? --> TES Skyrim * 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Monopoly * 70. Sportart? --> Badminton * 71. Sportspiel? --> Keins * 72. Klamotten? --> Hemd * 73. Süßigkeit? --> Kekse * 74. Beschäftigung? -->Zocken, Animes schauen, Schlafen * 75. Schulfach? --> Informatik * 76. Musik? -->Rock Spiel soundtracks * 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Tim McIlrath * 78. Baum? --> Eiche * 79. Blume? --> Ka * 80. Lied? --> The Pretender * 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Was ist das? * 82. Ausrede? --> Ach so * 83. Witz? -->So eine Frage zu stellen * 84. Kinofilm? --> Doctor Strange * 85. Fantasywesen? --> Engel * 86. Comic? --> Manga * 87. Ballspiel? --> Nein * 88. Getränk? --> Wasser * 89. Band? --> Red Hot Chilli Pepers * 90. Musical? --> Hamilton * 91. Landschaft? --> Mein Zimmer * 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Teleport + Unsterblichkeit * 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Tastatur * 94. Farbstift? --> Grün * 95. Schmuck? --> Ne * 96. Wildtier? --> Krokodil * 97. Freizeitpark? --> Europapark * 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Achterbahn * 99. Gemälde? --> absolut keine Ahnung * 100. Wetter? --> Bewölkt 14 Grad * 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego * 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? -->AWESOME * 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Nein * 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Vor 3 Jahren ( wir haben nur eine Dusche bloß das ihr das nicht falsch versteht) * 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? -->Deutsch * 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Hitze * 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Käse und das meiste Gemüse * 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Staubsaugen sagt alles * 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel und Löffel * 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Vielleicht * 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Ja * 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Schlafen * 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Voldemort * 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Etwas * 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> So ein bisschen aber das gesunde verückt. * 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Kann nicht schlafen und MUSS daher zocken. * 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja * 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Judo und Badminton * 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Ja aber nur wenn mir langweilig ist. * 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Was ist das? * 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Du bist nie sicher denn Ra Nagah findet dich immer. * 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Mein Skyrim Khajiit * 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? -->Keinen * 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Fantasy * 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Ehemaliger * 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Evangelisch * 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Auf keinen Fall * 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Vor 3 Monaten und 4 Tagen * 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Gestern * 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Schweinegrippe * 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Ferien * 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ich genieße sie gerade * 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Sparen * 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Bewerbungsschreiben * 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nein * 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ritter aber mit viel Mag(g)ie * 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja. * 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Manchmal * 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Ja * 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Kp * 141. Welche Größe? --> Kp * 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Nein * 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Nein * 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Was? * 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig * 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein * 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? -->0 * 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Zuhören * 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ahh bloß nicht zu viel Sport * 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? -->Schlecht * 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Ich kann immer überall schlafen * 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein * 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Pizza * 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> So lang wie das Schicksal für richtig hält * 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel * 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein * 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine * 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein * 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Nein o: * 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Zu viele (ca. 300 * 162. Was liest du gerade? --> TES * 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Kp * 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> TES * 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein aber würde * 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Games wenn es gehen würde * 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Wer bist du? * 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Nein * 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja * 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Mein * 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Gerald von The Witcher * 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja * 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein * 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Harry Potter * 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Ja * 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Alles mögliche * 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Ganz nett * 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> Zu lang ^^ * 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,95 * 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> * 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tod. * 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Eine spezial Schule für Nerds * 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Lehrer werden * 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> * 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> * 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> TBD * 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Keine Ahnung * 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 0 * 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Ein gutes Frühstück * 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Egal wie schlecht es dir geht, denk immer daran das es irgendwann wieder Pizza gibt. * 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Man kann alles schaffen wenn man es will * 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? -->Ka * 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 0 * 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nein * 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? -->2 * 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Wenn es um ein Thema geht was ich kenn dann Ja * 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Was? * 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. -->“Nein du stalker keine Zitate mehr"